To Love A Demon
by Trinity Harvest Moon
Summary: Kara San Angelo was once saved by a tall pale man from her deranged father when she was only eight. Twenty years have passed and a string of murders has called the young detective to wonder if its the same man who saved her all those years ago. What will happen when she faces this "demon" known as The Slender Man? OcXSlenderMan :3 RATED M for violence and themes.
1. Prologue

**Hello my dear readers! I know I know, focus on one thing at a time but I really want to do this story! I'm in love with Slenderman though he scares the ever living crap out of me when I play the game I would still marry that, as my friend Heidi calls him, sexy beast! Lol in fact I am his friend on facebook :3 yes ma'am I am! He's such a softie really X3. Anyways! So I've had this idea for awhile and I really hope you guys enjoy it. This is gonna be my Halloween tribute so I'm probably gonna be working on this for awhile, let my other stories brew. I'll continue them I promise! I'm working on the second movement of _Close Your Eyes. _I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: (do I have to put a disclaimer? I mean...its a myth and I am using my own characters...hmmm...whatever you guys know how this goes!)**

* * *

Prologue

She raced through the dark night, branches from trees snagged on her clothes and hair, trying to hold on to her. She hit them away and tried not to sob as she ran. She knew he was behind her and even if he wasn't she wasn't about to stop to find out if he was. She ducked under fallen trees and whimpered heavily. The moon loamed up above the trees, casting small rays through the canopy above. She whimpered and slipped on some of the fallen rotten leaves. She felt her dress rip and her knee burn. She looked around trying to find somewhere, anywhere, to hide. Her eyes landed on a hole near the bottom of a tree big enough for her to squeeze into. She scrambled into the hole and pressed her back to the tree.

She put a hand over her mouth when she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She tried desperately not to make a sound, hoping he would just pass by without knowing where she was. "Here kitty, kitty." That too familiar voice called, sending a chill down her spine. "Daddy's not going to hurt you." He said again and then she saw his feet. He was standing just in front of the tree where she was hiding.

She closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face. She heard a shift and then a chuckle. "There you are." Her eyes snapped open as she came face to face with the man in front of her. He grinned, crooked teeth lining his mouth as he grabbed her ankle. She found her voice and screamed as loud as she could as she tried to kick him with her other leg, only to have him grab it as well and yank her out from her hiding place. She sobbed and tried to fight away from him but then he was on top of her, ripping one the sleeves of her dress. She sobbed harder and tried to push him away.

"No! No!" She cried harder and pushed against him with the strength of a child which made him smirk in that ugly way. She heard the sound of a zipper and screamed again. Then he was gone, picked up off of her. She scrambled back until her back pressed against the tree's over grown roots. Before her was a man, tall, thin, with no hair on his head, any eyes, no mouth, any nose, and skin the color of paper. He was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt and red tie. On his back were long black masses that resembled smooth tree branches and he was grabbing the human male with one hand, holding him up by the back of his shirt. His fingers were long as well and he toward high above her, dwarfing her already small frame.

He seemed to be looking at her, and his head tilted to the side like a confused dog. There was another scream but it didn't come from her, it came from the man who was holding her. The pale humanoid looked at the man, his head tilting to the other side before he looked back at the child. In one swift motion, before she could even register what had happened, the screams stopped. Blood splattered and she felt the warm liquid slash across her face. She gazed up at the pale man who now held two halves of the human in his long slim white fingers. He was looking at her again, and he dropped the body and moved closer to her slowly. She never looked away from him as he reached a long arm out to her, holding his stained red hand to her. As he did so she felt her head begin to swim. Darkness surrounded her, threatening to swallow her whole.

_Stirling City News_

_Top Story_

_Man found brutally murdered on the out skirts of town. Police are investigating who could have committed this crime._

…_The man's eight year old daughter, Kara San Angelo, who he had been raping for three years, was found unharmed near his body with his blood on her. No further news can be reported on this incident…_

* * *

__**Duh duh duhhhh! So Slender left Kara alive in the end. Ohhh the feels that will be brewing soon! Keep on reading guys! :3 and remember R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bodies

**Ohh the chill of someone breathing down your neck. The feeling of being watched.. ITS COMING UP! Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. Its right next to Thanksgiving and Christmas. And I'm really liking my bone chilling story lol. I gotta get on the ball if I want to have it done by All Hallows Eve! I enjoyed this chapter immensely. Its so chilling. Well at least to me. It gave me the shivers. I hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer? Maybe? I still don't know lol XD**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Bodies

_20 Years Later_

Kara sat at her desk, the only one out of the whole office that was actually clean. Papers were stacked in order at one corner of it and there was a desktop computer in front of her which she was absentmindedly looking at with pale blue eyes. She sighed a moved a red hair from in front of her face. She was trying to zone everyone out. The noise in the office was often times unbearable; people were always running in and out, trying to finish what they had started quickly and efficiently. Kara sighed once more leaned back in her chair.

"Bored K?" A male voice said. Kara looked up at the man who spoke. He was wearing a blue suit, white shirt, and blue tie. His hair was shaggy and blonde, hanging in his face. His eyes were a bright happy green. Kara, whenever she found him, couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Abraham." She said before leaning forward again "Yeah bored would be a good way to put it." She chuckled and rubbed her forehead. "No one's called in with a case, honestly, what's the point of being a detective if I don't have a case to solve?" She asked and watched him sit at the desk next to hers.

Abraham chuckled softly. "Don't worry; someone can call you at any minute!" and as if on cue, the phone on Kara's desk. She smiled and winked at Abraham who in turn wiggled his fingers and eye brows at her, giving a very childish _oooh _sound as Kara pick up the phone.

"Detective San Angelo." She said calmly.

"Kara, hey it's Jack." A man said and Kara arched a brow.

"Hey Jack, what's going on? You left this morning to go check out a disturbance in the forest right?"

There was the sound of crunching twigs. "Yeah but I think you should come have a look at this." Kara frowned deeply.

"I'm on my way." She said and hung up. She stood and looked at Abraham who was eyeing her up and down. She'd picked tight jeans today, and black knee high leather boots. She had on a dark purple turtle neck sweater. Her hair was down and hanging in straight blood red strands. "How do I look?" She teased and Abraham blushed. Kara chuckled and grabbed the jacket from the back of her seat. "Well I gotta go, Jack just called from the woods saying I needed to see something."

"What? The old man can't handle this on his own?" He grinned and Kara rolled her eyes. It was true though, at least on the old part. Jack was older in years and close to retirement. Kara shrugged on her jacket and grabbed the black scarf she also had draped on her chair.

"Shut up Abe" She retorted and wrapped her scarf loosely around her neck. "I'll see ya later." She said as she moved for the exit. Why did Jack need her to go? She scowled at the thought of it.

* * *

Kara pulled on to the side of the road beside the other police cars that were there. Several people stood around in the cold December air talking. She clambered out of her white Dodge Charger and flashed her badge to some officers who moved to ask her who she was. Kara stuffed her hands into her pockets as she looked up at the towering trees that were pressed against a grey sky. Memories flooded her mind. She quickly shook off the cold of the past and moved into the forest. She ducked under fallen trees and stepped over rocks. _Nothing's changed. _She thought as she walked.

She reached a small cleared where several officers were around talking to people and taking pictures. Kara walked up to a tall man with greying hair and a wrinkled face. He smiled kindly at her wearing a black suit and a brown over coat. "Hey K." He said, the cold making vapor come out of his mouth with each word.

"Hey Jack." Kara said and glanced around. "What happened here?" She asked as she spotted large amounts of blood covering the dead fallen leaves. Jack stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Murder I'm assuming. Pretty gruesome stuff." Jack said as he looked about with eyes that had seen years of carnage and death.

Kara frowned and looked at him. "Where's the body?" Jack removed a hand from his pocket and pointed up. Kara blinked again before looking where he pointed. She frowned deeper at what she saw. Impaled on a sharp branch high above the ground was the body of a man. Kara scowled deeply and whistled at one of the photographers. She motioned them over and took their camera and muttered thanks. "Any idea how it got up there?" She asked as she used the zoom on the camera to look at the body.

"Not really. Judging by how hi up it is, you'd have to be super human to carry a dead body all the way up there without falling." Jack said as he watched her. "How's it look?"

Kara snapped a few shots before looking at Jack. "Nasty. He's missing his skin and his eyes." She said and watched as Jack scowled deeply. Kara pressed her hand to her chin, thinking. What the hell could have done this?

"We're thinking maybe it was a bear." Jack said and stuffed his hand back in his coat pocket to keep them warm.

"A bear would have taken more than skin with them." Kara muttered and rubbed her chin again. "I'm gonna have a look around, if any reports ask, tell them we are hoping it was a wild animal but that we aren't ruling murder out just yet." She looked at Jack who nodded in return.

Kara made her way away from the scene, having given the photographer back his camera. She glanced around at the trees, the sky, and the ground. Watching and taking note of everything. She sighed softly and raised her hands to her mouth. She blew hot air into them and rubbed them together, trying to keep them warm. She looked up at the grey sky once more. _It's probably gonna snow soon. _She thought to herself. She looked down at the ground once more and frowned. There was something white laying on a small pile of dead leaves. She scowled and withdrew a latex white glove form her back pocket. She knelt down and picked up the piece of paper. On it was writing, in large, black, scratchy handwriting. _ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES. _Between the two sentences was a circle with a line on one side and another line on the other. Kara scowled at it and felt her blood race as she looked up. She pulled an evidence bag from her back pocket as well, having grabbed a couple before leaving the office. She lipped the note into it and closed the bag.

Kara stood and looked about from where she was. "I know you're here!" She said, her eyes still searching of anything. "And I get the feeling you're the one behind what happened to that man." She gripped the bag tightly. "I will find you, and when I do, I'm taking you down. Not for what happened before, but for what you've caused now!" She growled softly and slowly turned. She took a couple step forward and froze. The sound of rustling leaves and cracking twigs came from behind her. She inhaled deeply and slowly, with her free hand, reached for her gun. Long, pale fingers reached around Kara's face and touched her chin lightly. She took deep shallow breaths as the thing behind her reached its hand down and gently touched her scarf. It tugged on it gently and the material slipped free from around Kara's neck and hung around her shoulder only. Kara drew her gun and another hand touched her wrist softly. Kara spun quickly on her heel and the creature gripped her raised wrist that held her gun. It looked at her with the white face that had no eyes, no mouth, nothing. Kara found herself panting deeply as she looked up at him. His head tilted to the side, like a confused dog. Kara gulped softly as he raised a free hand and ran a long finger over her cheek, chin, neck, then down her arm. He moved as if it were looking at the evidence bag.

Kara watched him closely, her breathing still shallow. _He still looks the same… _She thought to herself. His fingers ran over her hand and Kara shivered. His head snapped back up to her and she stiffened slightly. "What are you…?" She whispered when she finally found her voice. He twitched his head again before seeming to look over her head. Without another word, he spun her around so her back was to him. When his hands disappeared from her shoulders Kara spun around again, only to find no one there.

"Kara!" She heard Jack call but couldn't bring herself to turn away from where she was facing. "Kara, there you are." Jack's voice was behind her and the older man stepped up to her side. "Kara?" He said softly and blinked. She looked at him and he frowned. "You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." He noticed the evidence bag and gun in her hand. "Was someone here? What happened?"

Kara shook her head and holstered her gun. "I just got a little spooked. I found this note on the ground, might be linked to the body." She whispered and handed Jack the bag. He frowned once more; wanting to ask her what was wrong but instead he just nodded.

"You go on home; we'll take care of the rest. I told the guys to send you copies of the pictures they take." Jack patted her shoulder lightly. Kara nodded slowly and turned as Jack started back the way they had come. She frowned and looked back once more at the forest before turning and following after Jack.

* * *

The warm water chased away the cold as Kara sunk deeper into the bath. She placed her hair in a tight bun and she was now looking at print out pictures that the photographers had sent her. She'd placed them on the wall across from her bath so she could get a nice clear view of them. The note had also been photographed and was beside the photo she had taken of the man's body up in the tree. They had eventually gotten it down because she also had a photo of the body lying down on the ground, the branch still impaled through his abdomen. His skinless face was frozen in time, his mouth open mid scream. Kara frowned at it. His tongue had been missing as well. His legs and arms were broken as well.

Kara frowned deeply before she unraveled her long hair and dipped under the water. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she was fully submerged in the bath. She thought about everything that had happened and everything she had seen. In a few hours, if she was lucky, she'd know if the note had been written by her mystery murdered man who, through DNA testing, wouldn't be a mystery for long. Kara opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling to her bathroom from under the water. What and who was that faceless man she had seen. Was he the same man from all those years ago? She felt her shoulders stiffen as she pushed her head out of the water. She inhaled deeply and brushed wet strands from her face. Was she crazy? Maybe this was all in her head. But how else could she explain it? Kara scowled deeply as she looked at the pictures once more. No…she wasn't crazy…because if the murdered man had written that note it must have meant he had seen No Face as well.

_Always watches… No eyes…_

* * *

**So did ya like it!? I hope so. The scene when Slenderman came up behind Kara was my favorite part. God I imagined it happening t me if I were Kara and I'd be thinking "Oh shit!" but Kara is far to mature to use foul language when scared. Ok...maybe not...but that's not till later! Remember my dear readers R&R!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Circle

**Second chapter, second chapter, second chapter :3. I'm so happy. I'm finally gonna post up the second chapter of my (amazingly) loved story X3. I love you my dear readers, who have shown such support thus far. It'll only get better! I'm a little iffy on this chapter, the ending seems a little rushed to me but we'll see what y'all think. Again I love you guys (And I love Slenderman! XD) READ ON!**

**I still don't see why I would need to post up a disclaimer :O.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Circle

Kara bolted upright in bed, panting heavily as she pressed a hand to her sweaty forehead. Her tank top was soaked and clinging to her skin. She swallowed roughly and brought her knees closer to her as she cradled her head in her hands after firmly making sure she was still in her bedroom. "It was just a nightmare…" She whispered and looked up, tears running down her face freely. She looked at her ceiling and sniffled, letting the tears fall. "Just a nightmare…just a nightmare…" She whispered over and over before breaking out into full sobs.

After a long time of crying, then getting dressed for the day's work, Kara sat at her dining table sipping hot chocolate and looking at her pictures once more. She scowled softly at them, taking everything into account. This case was odd to say the least. Her mind faded back to the woods yesterday when she met that tall man again and he had touched her slowly and softly. She scowled when she actually felt her cheeks begin to redden. She was almost a hundred percent sure he was the killer! She scowled. But she had a feeling in here…that just screamed that it was something else.

Kara sighed and leaned back, her head leaning back relaxed as she looked at the ceiling. "The note will give us a clue as to what happened." She whispered and rubbed her forehead. After a moment there came a knock from Kara's door. She sighed once more and stood. The knock got louder and harder and Kara frowned. "I'm coming." She called and for a moment the knocking stopped. Then it started again, harder, louder. Kara grabbed her gun from its holster that hung on her hip and made her way to her door that looked like it was about to fall off its hinges. She unlocked it slowly and silently before gripping the handle and opening the door quickly, her gun aimed, ready to shoot.

Kara frowned and lowered her gun when she saw no one. She glanced both ways up the hall then slowly moved to the stairs. She looked down them, and saw nothing. Kara frowned deeply and moved back to her apartment but froze when her eyes landed on her door. There was a black circle with an X through it. Kara felt a large course of panic rise in her that she had to beat down. She moved into her apartment and grabbed up her cell phone. She quickly dialed Jack's number.

"Hey K, what-"

"Someone just came to my apartment and painted my front door with a circle with an X through it." She rushed out. Jack was silent for a moment. There were the sounds of rustling clothes and keys jingling.

"Call Abraham and tell him to go over there now. You guys live close to each other right?"

Kara gulped softly. "Yes."

"Good, I'll be there soon with the police." There was a long pause, silence hanging like fog in the air. "Are you ok?" Jack finally asked, his tone was laced with worry.

Kara sighed softly. "Yeah, just a bit shaken." She'd always been good about not letting anyone but Jack and Abraham know where she lived. "I'll see ya soon." She said and hung up. She scrubbed a hand down her face and called Abraham and filled him in. He'd said he'd be there soon and hung up on her. Kara looked around her apartment and sighed again. She slumped back down in her dining table chair and rubbed her forehead. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered.

* * *

A couple of police officers stood outside her apartment, snapping more pictures of her door. Kara stood off to the side of the hallway, Abraham at her left and Jack at her right. Kara scowled at the officers who looked at her and muttered a few things. _I want to go get a drink but I can't leave till you fuckers do. _She thought and glared at them. "Instead of muttering about me, why don't you hurry up and get your job done so you all can leave?" Kara snapped and the officers jumped. They opened their mouths to retort only to be met by other two detective's glares.

"She's right, finish what you need to finish and get out of here." Abraham snapped. Jack nodded in agreement. The officers snorted and moved to finish what they were doing in double time. All police were gone in thirty minutes. Kara sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. Abraham rubbed her back slightly. "Want to get out of here?" He asked with a light smile and Kara nodded. She ducked into her house quickly to grab her jacket when there was a soft noise coming from her living room. Kara scowled softly and looked at the entrance to her living room that was off to the right of the front door. She slowly moved to the side wall and withdrew her gun. She turned quickly, gun raised, into the living room and bit her cheek.

_He _was there. He was standing in front of a shelf across the room where Kara had a couple book, knick knacks, and pictures. He turned to her, long tentacles coming from his back. Kara gulped softly, looking into that face void of features. "What are you doing in my apartment?" She said, her voice coming out a whisper. She never lowered her gun. "Were you the one who drew that symbol on my door!?" She snarled and the man tilted his head to the side. To her amazement, he shook his head no. She half expected him not to understand a single thing she was saying. Inside, Kara relaxed slightly. "How can I be sure of that?" She said and he shrugged. He _shrugged _at her! Kara scowled deeply.

"Do you know who did?"

A nod.

"Are they still here?"

A shake of the head.

"Can you take me to them?"

Another shrug.

Kara scowled again. Jack and Abraham would come in soon if she didn't hurry up. Would they see him? A thought dawned on her. "Are you real, or a figment of my imagination?" She said softly and the man tilted his head to the other side. He moved toward her and Kara's hand tightened around her gun. He stopped and lifted one long arm. He held between his fingers a piece of paper. He sat it down on her coffee table and backed up. Kara frowned and then jumped when she heard Abraham's voice.

"Kara what's taking so long!?" Kara spun on her heel and watched Abraham come into her apartment. When she turned back to her living room, the tall man was gone. "Kara?" She turned back to Abraham.

"I'll be right there." She said and he nodded before exiting. Kara grabbed her scarf and for a split second looked down at the page on her table. She nibbled her lip at the picture. There were figures that must have been poorly drawn trees, and then a figure that resembled the man. "What is this supposed to me…?" Kara whispered before shaking her head. She'd think about it later. No, she just need a break and time to relax.

* * *

Abraham was going to have some major head trauma later if he didn't shut up about his date. Kara rubbed her temple slightly as Abraham went on and on about how the woman he had gone out with last night was such a hottie. He'd completely lost her interest when he started talking about how huge this chick's chest was. Abraham nodded occasionally to what Abraham was saying but anyone could tell that the older man wasn't really listening. Kara sipped her hot tea and looked out the café window they were sitting by. Her mind was reeling from all that had happened. _He's the killer, he's the killer. _She thought over and over. But the more she did that the more she didn't believe it. _If he's a homicidal maniac then he would have killed me, a helpless little girl, all those years ago. _She rubbed her temples more.

"Did you even hear me?"

Kara's attention snapped back to the present. Jack and Abraham were both looking at her. "I'm sorry what?" Kara asked as she sipped more of her tea.

Abraham sighed dramatically before smiling. "I said when are you going to start dating?" Kara snorted and Abraham rolled his eyes. "C'mon Kar, you don't want to die an old cat lady do you?"

Kara rolled her eyes and sat her cup down. "I'm only twenty-eight Abraham; I've got my whole life to lead." She said and gave him the look that said drop it. Abraham shrugged and sipped his coffee while Kara shook her head. "I don't need a boyfriend for that matter, I need a suspect. Which brings me to ask-" Kara looked at Jack. "Did the lab come back with anything on that note?"

Jack nodded and Kara felt excitement fill her. Then Jack sighed and Kara's excitement died. "There wasn't anything on the note, no fingerprints, nothing. The writing was done in coal." Kara pursed her lips and rubbed her chin.

What the hell was going on in their little town? Kara sighed softly and leaned back. "Great." She muttered and looked at the ceiling. Kara closed her eyes and drowned out the sounds of all the patrons and clinking glasses. Her mind wondered back to her memories as a child, the skinned knees, the pain, the darkness…

…the warmth of blood on her face…

Kara's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She panted heavily and took note of where she was. Her bedroom was dark, dimming light outside. She could hear the TV out in the living room as well as Abraham and Jack talking. She gulped softly and crawled out of bed. She was still clothed; the only things missing were her shoes, scarf, and jacket. She moved to her bedroom door and shivered when there was cold chill behind her. She groaned softly. "You again…" She whispered and turned halfway. The tall man stood before her again, crowding her space. Kara looked up at him and frowned. "What do you want?" She whispered and he raised his hand. Kara stiffened when he touched her chest with his finger slowly. Kara looked at him and frowned. "I don't understand…" She whispered and he poked her chest two more times.

After a moment of thinking about it, Kara realized what he meant. "You want me…?" She asked softly and he nodded. Kara felt panic rise in her. What the hell did he want with her!? She gulped softly and took a step back away from him, running into her closed door. He stepped near her crowding her again. "Stop…" She whispered and he did. He backed up a step and tilted his head at her. She heard someone stir out in the living room. "You have to go." She said softly and watched him nod and move to her open window. _I always keep that window locked… _She thought to herself as she watched him climb out of it. Kara panted heavily and slid down her door into a sitting position. She felt a warm tingly feeling where he had pocked her and found herself rubbing the area slightly. And she deduced one thing.

"I'm fucking crazy…"

* * *

**Slender-kun is getting so close to Kara X3 I love it.**

**Kara: He's getting a little too close for my taste.**

**Hush you! Anyways! So what did you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so. I'm curious, who do you guys think killed the man from the woods? Was it Slenderman? Or something else...? Something...darker...? *cue eerie music playing in background***

**Lol anyways remember R&R!**


	4. Author Note

**Author's note!**

**Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry I've disappeared once again! School has me really busy. As you may know, this is my senior year so I've been running around trying to keep this shit up. It's such a bitch.**

** But anyways! I have not forgotten about you all! I know you guys want me to finish this story and believe me, I really wanna finish it too. I really love this story. It's just hard for me to sit down and write! Also, you may have notice that I did not finish by Halloween. I know, I'm an idiot. I hate deadlines. Deadlines are the spawn of the devil! So this is just gonna be a regular story story from here on out. I'm trying to finish chapter 3, but the creativeness just ain't flowin' in me.**

** Again, I'm sorry. I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for sticking with me! Love you all!**

**-Trinity Harvest Moon (a.k.a. Kat :))**


End file.
